


Tú no eres solo tú

by patri6



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Multi, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Soul Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es mi primera vez con algo sobre sense8...primera viñeta tenemos como protas a Wolfgang y Will. Espero que os guste.<br/>(Irán apareciendo más personajes gradualmente)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú no eres solo tú

**Author's Note:**

> Shippeo Kalagang y soy una firme creyente de que Lito y Wolfgang son Brotp pero a veces ideas malignas vienen a mi mente y los sensates con esa conexión tan especial que tienen dan mucho juego.  
> ¡No me mateis shippers!

Si le preguntaban, Will diría sin dudarlo que amaba a Riley. Porque la amaba y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

Ser un sensate le había dado un propósito en la vida más grande que cualquier otro, sentía una conexión profunda con todos. Will haría cualquier cosa por protegerles y ellos por protegerle a él, todos eran uno. Unos eran todos.

Lito había sido todo un descubrimiento. Nunca se había considerado gay o bisexual. Seguía sin considerarse como tal pero su revelación de que habían tenido sexo le impactó de formas que nunca habría pensado. Tanto, que acabó teniendo sexo de nuevo con él. Y esta vez fue muy consciente de ello.El mexicano era guapo, sexy y caliente y le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado. Sus lenguas entrelazadas, piel contra piel, sus miembros excitados el uno contra el otro y…

-Piensas demasiado alto, poli-Will miró a su alrededor, ya no estaba en su apartamento de Chicago, sino en una habitación en Berlín-No me dejas dormir-Wolfgang se quejó, con una sonrisa de sorna en sus labios.  
-No era mi intención no dejarte dormir-se disculpó.  
-Asi que también te has acostado con Lito.  
-No quiero hablar de…un momento “¿también?”-Gorsky le miró, inquisitivo.  
-Puede ser muy persuasivo.  
-¿Y qué pasa con Kala?  
-Lo mismo que os pasa a Riley y tú. Aunque yo no convengo a Kala, terminará casándose con Rajan.  
-Pero te quiere a ti.  
-Esto de ser un sensate, a veces es molesto-protestó el alemán- No se pueden tener secretos para uno mismo.

Fue Will el que sonrió ahora con sorna.

-Tú eres el que me ha espiado.  
-Yo no he hecho eso, piensas tan alto que hasta tu vecino de enfrente te oiría.  
-Bueno, Wolfie-dijo con rin tintín-estabas hurgando en mis orgasmos con Lito.  
-Ya me lo había contado-resopló.

Wolfgang y Lito se habían convertido en inseparables, su vinculo era tan profundo como el que tenía con Félix, hablaban mucho e incluso viajaban de forma habitual para verse en persona. El alemán nunca lo admitiría, pero se enorgullecía de salir en las revistas mexicanas como el “flamante mejor amigo del exitoso actor Lito Rodriguez”

-Hernando tiene celos de ti-comentó Will con indiferencia.  
-No tiene por qué.  
-Te acuestas con su novio.

Wolfgang se encogió de hombros.  
-No puedo controlar siempre la conexión mental.  
-¿Y la física?  
-Podría preguntar lo mismo, Gorski.

Will era muy consciente de la desnudez de Wolfgang. Miró a su compañero sensate de ojos azules y pelo rubio. Aquel que se creía un monstruo pero que sin duda era amado por su grupo, no solo era un ladrón, también era una persona inteligente, divertida. Un lobo feroz que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su manada. Alguien que tenía mucho que ofrecer al mundo.

-Sientes deseo-dijo cerca de sus labios.  
-No es algo que quiera sentir apropósito .  
-Yo tampoco-se apartó las sabanas y el americano pudo ver una gran erección.

No pudo evitar besarle con pasión, los labios de Wolfgang eran duros y sabían a whisky y limón, sus manos no eran suaves pero su tacto era agradable y definitivamente su miembro era glorioso.

-Quien te lo iba a decir a ti, Gorski, follando en Berlín.  
-En realidad estoy en Chicago-le recordó entre suspiros.  
-Lo importante es que estoy dentro de ti.  
-Siempre estás dentro de mí, Wolfgang.  
Todos estaban dentro de todos, ocho almas gemelas conectadas a través de una red invisible condenados o bendecidos a tenerse unos a los otros.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios (y más en algo tan nuevo como esto) son bienvenidos ¡Gracias!


End file.
